Pipe clamps of this kind mostly serve to connect outflowing pipes of main pipes and are as a rule fixedly clamped on the main pipe, whether as pipe clamps, which are subsequently welded, or as pipe clamps which are fixedly tensioned only on the main pipe.
WO 2016/023540 A1 discloses a saddle fitting which is fastened on the main pipe by means of a clamping band. A sliding profile is located outside on the clamping lever or on the tension device of the clamping lever in which the clamping band is mounted, and the sliding profile makes it possible to tension the clamping band since, by turning the clamping lever or sliding profile, an area of the sliding profile spaced further away from the axis of rotation of the band end appears between the bearing shell and the clamping band and thus spaces out the bearing shell and the clamping band further away from one another.
The drawback here is that the tensioning distance becomes very short and the change in length from the loose clamping band or narrow area of the sliding profile to the tightened clamping band or the wide or further distant area of the sliding profile is small whereby fastening the saddle fitting on the main pipe is rather difficult since, as a result of the relatively precise band length which allows no large pipe tolerance, hanging the clamping lever in the bearing shell is difficult.
DE 44 37 410 A1 discloses a sealing device for sealing a pipe leak wherein a compress is fixed by means of a quick clamp device over a leak which is to be sealed. The device comprises a long tensioning distance whereby this sealing device can be used on pipes of different diameters. So that a device of this kind can be fastened, however, high forces are required to turn round the clamping lever. This is counteracted by means of an additional tension spring wherein this has the drawback that as a result of the tension spring which is additionally required the device contains several parts and is then in turn more expensive to manufacture and assemble.